


Will You Dance with Me, Mr. Cipher?

by LanxBorealis



Series: BAP AU [3]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alcohol, BillDip (mentioned), Dom/sub Undertones, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, M/M, Music, Piano, Polyamory, Polygamy, Slow Dancing, TadDip (mentioned), some plot stuff is discussed, this is rated a hard T, tho this is basically Tad and Bill being v gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-22 04:57:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11960178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LanxBorealis/pseuds/LanxBorealis
Summary: After Tad pours them both a drink, Bill decides the best way to spend their time together is playing his favorite song for him.[Sequel to "Bill's Husband"; prequel to "A Date with a Demon's Husband"]





	Will You Dance with Me, Mr. Cipher?

**Author's Note:**

> This little fic fits right between "Bill's Husband" and "A Date with a Demon's Husband." If you haven't at least read "Bill's Husband," then you will probably be confused!

"When was the last time we had time to ourselves?" Bill mused as he leaned against the wall. From the corner of his eye, he watched as Tad pour two glasses of deep burgundy wine.

Tad chuckled, leaving the bottle open on the counter as he strode over to Bill's side, each glass in a hand.

"Oh, forever, it feels like."

Bill snorted as he accepted his glass from Tad. "I've lived through forever. Yet this somehow felt even longer than that."

A light blush dusted Tad's cheeks and he playfully hit Bill in the shoulder. "Oh, you!" He took a long draught from his glass.

"What about me? Too handsome to handle?" Bill took a sip from his own glass. He mulled over the flavor of the wine as it washed over his palate, then swallowed. Tad always chose the best of wines to drink.

Tad leaned his cheek on Bill's shoulder. His amethyst eyes glimmered in the low light of their room.

They had only been reunited for a week, and yet to Tad, it seemed nothing had changed between him and Bill as far as their relationship went. They had fallen back into perfect tandem with one another, hearts beating as one, minds pulsing as one too.

Bill wrapped his free arm around Tad, pulling him even closer. With a grin, he left a fluttering kiss in the center of Tad's forehead. He nosed a couple of loose hairs on his head, sighing softly. "I've missed this."

Tad relaxed into Bill's hard body. He took a careful sip of wine, not wanting to spill any on Bill or himself. "I have too," he whispered. With a twist of his fingers, Tad used his magic to set the wine to the side in the middle of the air. He wrapped his arms fully around Bill's neck and pushed himself up onto his toes to kiss him softly on the mouth.

A little noise escaped Bill, and his wine glass joined Tad's in the air as he folded his arms around Tad, pulling him flush as he kissed back.

Other kisses they shared had been fueled by passion and the need to dominate. This kiss, however, did not derive from the carnal needs of the flesh. They did not nip at each other's lips, lash their tongues against one another, or struggle to prove who loved the other  _more._ Instead, their lips melded together in a perfect oneness. They both held, steady and warm, bodies flushing not just from the wine, but their own beating emotions for one another.

Tad's chest swelled, his lips quirked into a smile as the kiss drew to a close, and as he pulled back, he left another kiss just as chaste on Bill's chin.

Bill's usually maniacal grins left him that night. All he had was a simple smile to gift Tad with.

"What should we do tonight?" Bill asked.

Tad hummed and drummed his fingers against Bill's broad shoulders. He puckered his lips in slight thought, and Bill swooped down to steal another little kiss from him.

Tad chuckled and kissed back. "You haven't played for me in a long time," Tad murmured against Bill's lips. His hot breath-which smelled of wine-billowed against Bill's already warm face. "I would like it if you'd play for me again."

Bill's smile grew. "Whatever you wish,  _master,"_ Bill purred.

Tad's entire face flushed at the devious little comment. He smirked up at Bill, and patted his cheek. "Good to know you still know your place, Cipher."

Instead of answering, Bill dragged his tongue up Tad's cheek, then pulled away.

Tad released a grand laugh, shaking his head.

Bill plucked his glass out of thin air, then took Tad's hand. Tad made sure to grab his own glass as well before Bill led Tad deeper into their home.

A door seemingly popped up from nowhere, and when Bill and Tad strode through it, a grand ballroom met them.

Intricate purple and gold stained-glass windows detailed the two's past, and the things yet to come within their fiery plans for the world. Light filtered through the windows, painting large swaths of purple, gold, and blood-red colors on the tiled obsidian floors.

Drapes hung heavily from the circular, yet peaked ceiling. Patterned with triangles and squares, a billion of their own eyes stared back at them. Even though woven by fabric, Bill's magnitude of eyes left shivers dancing across Tad's pale skin.

In the center of the ballroom, a single gold grand piano sat. It glittered like the sun, the heart of the room the two demons stood in.

Still holding Tad's hand, Bill led Tad to the piano. In the empty air, only the sounds of their dress shoes clicking against the floor reverberated around them.

Bill sat Tad down. He placed his glass of wine atop his piano before taking a seat himself.

Tad sipped his wine. "What are you going to be playing for me?" He scooted closer to Bill, placing his head on Bill's shoulder as Bill readied himself to play.

Bill's lips quirked into a secretive smile. "Just wait, and listen."

Tad tilted his head to the side, but said nothing as he awaited Bill's deft fingers to begin making their music.

And indeed, after barely another thought, Bill's fingers waltzed across the keys, and the baritone beginnings of a song Tad was most familiar with rose up.

Tad sighed softly, his cheeks warming further.

Of course Bill would choose this song. It had been the first song Bill had ever played for him.

Tad watched Bill's fingers in amazement as the haughty music lightened, filling the cavity where Tad's soul should be with a perfection and harmonization as smooth as honey. Low and high, dark and light, melded together into one, creating a deep and rich music that resounded in Tad's chest and mind.

Tad's heart beat in time with Bill's music, and his thoughts died as his head filled with nothing but carefully cultivated chords and notes.

As the music decrescendoed, Tad drunk a long draught from his wine, nearly finishing it, and pressed a kiss behind Bill's pointed ear. His tongue darted out, just touching the back of Bill's earlobe.

A shudder roiled through Bill.

"Will you dance with me, Mr. Cipher?" Tad purred. Tad sucked Bill's earlobe into his mouth, and gave it a gentle nibble.

A shiver wracked Bill, and from his lips, the faintest of moans spilled forth. His dark eyes, still a vivid burnished gold, met Tad's. "Of course I will,  _master."_

This time, it was Tad who shivered. Removing himself from the seat of the piano, leaving his wine glass where he had sat, Tad dipped into a bow, and held out his hand to Bill.

Bill smiled and with barely a twitch from his fingers, willed the keys of the piano to continue weaving their own magic through the air as he stood. His brows drawn together in slight concentration for the music he still produced.

Bill returned Tad's bow, and took his hand with his own. Tad placed one hand on Bill's shoulder; Bill placed his hand on Tad's waist, and then the two grasped each other's remaining hands together.

Neither led the other as they began waltzing. The music guided the simple steps of their feet, and the small circle in which they danced in. The ivory floor below their feet happened to be painted blood-red.

Tad stared up at Bill with a small smile. He sighed softly. He did not need to speak any words to Bill. Not just because they were unneeded, but also because breaking a song like this one with his own voice would be sacrilege.

Bill and Tad traded more chaste kisses as they lost themselves to the music. Only when the last note rang out, and faded, did Tad come back to himself, blinking rapidly like he just woke up from a long rest.

"Bill. That was beautiful," Tad murmured in the wake of the silence. He kissed Bill gently and hummed, peering around their ballroom. "Next time, we should bring Dipper here. I'm sure he'd love to hear you play."

Bill brightened at the idea. "You think so? I don't think I've even told the kid I play."

Tad scoffed. "You  _haven't?_ Why not?"

Bill smirked. "Too busy making out."

Tad rolled his eyes and playfully swatted Bill on the shoulder. "Bill Cipher!"

Bill barked a booming laugh, which echoed around the still ballroom. "So. I'm guessing you like the kid, then?" Hope crept into Bill's question and he peered down at Tad with huge, pleading eyes.

Tad chuckled. "He left a good first impression on me, so… yes." Tad glanced up at the drapery, along with the stained glass windows.

"Have you told him, though?"

Bill tilted his head to the side. "Told him?"

"About our plans for this world? The  _real_ reason why I'm here in the first place. Well, besides the fact that I missed you," Tad said, cupping Bill's face in his warm palms.

Bill sighed and glanced away thoughtfully. "...No, I haven't. Not yet."

Tad's brows furrowed. "What? Why not? It's important." He stroked Bill's cheekbones with the tips of his fingers.

"Because he's not ready yet," Bill said in a hushed tone, returning his golden gaze to Tad. "Right now, he'd be horrified. He'd try and stop us, I think."

Tad pursed his lips. "I see."

"He's a good kid. He's… slow when it comes to interpersonal relationships, however. Not unlike either of us, I suppose." Bill poked Tad's nose with the tip of his finger, bringing a little smile to Tad's face.

"Well, yes. That's true…."

"Besides, the world ain't going nowhere, and neither are our plans. Now that we're here on Earth, I think we deserve to relax and have a little fun before the main event." Bill retrieved another kiss from Tad, this one a little harder than the others.

Tad hummed against Bill's lips. They tasted of rich wine. "That's true as well. But- but we  _will_ be able to convince Dipper, yes? He- he  _will_ be with us when we take this dimension over, yes?"

Bill chuckled. "Of course he will be. It'll just take time. But of course. Now, let's stop worrying about things of that sort, and have a little more fun together." Bill pressed another needy kiss to Tad's lips. This one, unlike the others, did spark with wanton passion. Bill stroked Tad's sides, and his hands traveled all the way from Tad's waist, to past his hips, to the backs of his thighs.

With his eyes, Bill begged to lift Tad up into his arms.

Tad chuckled and hooked his arms around Bill's neck. With a grin, a happy noise, and another dizzying kiss, Bill lifted Tad up. "How about we go have some fun,  _master?"_ Bill moaned against Tad's skin as he pressed his face in the crook of his neck.

Tad chuckled and stroked Bill's hair. His eyes gleamed with excitement.

"Take me to our bedroom, my pet."

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write something purely TadBill and I had quite a lot of fun with this!  
> Now, however, I am tempted to write some piano sex between them ;3c maybe one day that'll happen~ we'll see.  
> Also, finally got some more concrete plot stuff happening as well! Hm, I wonder what Bill and Tad are up to.... 
> 
> Comments and kudos are appreciated! Thank you for reading!


End file.
